


far-reaching

by narukamiyu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Secret Santa, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu
Summary: When Ann's parents sent her to Canada alone for summer vacation, she hadn't been expecting anything special. But as usual, her boyfriend proved to be full of surprises.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	far-reaching

**Author's Note:**

> secret santa fic for ibg!! it only hit me later that I set this fic in the summer but happy holidays regardless, ily <3

Long plane rides weren’t exactly new to her, but the one from Tokyo to Toronto still took the life out of her as if she’d been dragged around Mementos all day. Actually, she’d almost prefer that to the monotony of an airplane; at least her friends would be in the Metaverse with her. All she had to keep her company here was the hum of the engine and the occasional piercing cry of a baby. 

When the plane finally landed, her body felt painfully sluggish. Even though the day had technically just begun, Ann was ready to go straight to the hotel and pass out on a proper bed. She had just left the baggage claim when she heard a voice that she’d never expected to hear in this place.

“Ann! Long time no see.” Amamiya Ren, her boyfriend, was jogging up to her with a smile on his face. Wasn’t he supposed to be back in his hometown? She knew he was supposed to return to Tokyo in a few weeks to visit all his friends, but to see him in  _ Toronto _ , all the way across the world, left her stunned. 

“Ren? But how did you get here?” She slipped her free hand into his, grinning.

“I flew,” he said, deadpan. He laughed when Ann pushed him lightly with her shoulder. “Okay, okay. My parents told me I could go on this trip with you, and we managed to arrange everything in time. I think they felt guilty about what happened last year.”

Ren had mentioned in the past how his parents had a decent amount of money, but to pay for most, if not all, of his expenses for a trip like this? They must have  _ really _ felt bad. “Well, I’m glad you’re here. But you could have told me!”

“Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise.”

She was looking at her phone and trying to find the bus to the hotel, but she _knew_ he was wearing that tiny smirk on his face. “I wish we could have sat next to each other on the plane, though! I was so _bored._ ”

Ren shook his head, but he was still smiling. “I was on an earlier flight, sorry. And before you ask, I wasn’t waiting long.” Once their bus arrived, they sat together near the back after stowing their luggage. “I didn’t want to impose, so I got a separate room. Same hotel, though.”

“You really thought this through, huh? I’m impressed.”

He gave her a dry look. “I always think things through.” After a pause, they started snickering. Their misadventures in the Metaverse, especially in the early days of the Phantom Thieves, were the only reminder they needed to settle any discussion about their “planning skills”. 

They spent the rest of the ride catching up on their lives — at least, on matters they had failed to share through texts and calls. This vacation was already shaping up to be better than whatever she could have experienced alone, and they technically hadn’t even  _ done _ anything yet.

Upon arriving at the hotel, they took a few hours to regain their energy in their rooms, opting to go out in the afternoon. Time passed more quickly than she’d expected as she dozed and updated her friends and family on the situation. Ren told her that Futaba had been the only one to know he was joining her on this trip, which checked out. She might have even helped him with the planning.

The two of them met up in the lobby after exchanging a few texts about a late lunch. They’d decided on something simple — a nearby bistro that they had noticed on their way to the hotel. It wasn’t very crowded when they walked in, and Ren led her by the hand to a table by the window. 

“I can go order for us. What did you want?”

Ann squinted at the menu, going down the list of drinks and sandwiches scribbled on a blackboard. “Lemonade sounds good right now...and the chicken wrap, please! You’re the best.” She would have given him a kiss too, if she weren’t sure that they were already well on their way to becoming one of those embarrassing PDA couples.

It didn’t take long for Ren to come back with their order, and Ann eyed her wrap with the enthusiasm of someone whose last proper meal was on an airplane. Her boyfriend had gotten a burger and fries, the latter of which she would definitely be stealing later. His burger was nowhere near the size of the ones sold at Big Bang Burger, which was probably a good thing. She winced at the thought of walking around in the heat after a meal that big. 

“I called with Ryuji earlier,” Ren told her, after taking a sip of his soda. “He was all,  _ For real? THAT’S why you weren’t answering any of your texts! _ I think he was torn between being impressed and bummed out.”

Ann burst into laughter at his Ryuji impression, which was as accurate as it could be. “Why wasn’t he asleep? Isn’t it super late over there?”

Somehow, she knew the answer before Ren said it. “Video games. He was pretty close to falling asleep by the end of the call, though.”

She rolled her eyes. “He better have been. Yusuke was awake too, actually. When I sent him a text saying that I arrived, he reminded me that I should visit the art gallery here.”

“Are you going to?” Ren asked, pulling up a map on his phone. She’d been considering it before, but having Ren here with her solidified her decision. 

“Actually...let’s go after this. I bet he’d be happy to wake up to the news...and the photos, if we can take some.”

Ren put away his phone so that he could finish his fries, only making a half-hearted attempt to stop Ann from swiping a few of them. “I hope we can take a trip with everyone someday. It’d be a lot of fun.”

Ann smiled at him. It was clear that he missed all of them, even in the short time that he’d spent away from Tokyo. “You’re good at making things happen, you know. We’ll figure out a time and place, and I’m sure all of us would be happy to go.”

Under their table, Ren nudged her shoe with his in a silent thanks. Ann imagined everyone here, dragging the group in all directions with their loud awe. One day, maybe months or years after she and Ren returned home, they’d be able to pull it off.


End file.
